Satisfy Two Birds with One Swordsman
by The Wandering Swordsman
Summary: *Mentions of SPOILER ch. 598* An unwanted visitor comes to Kuraigana Castle and Mihawk attempts to protect Zoro from him. It ends in vain. DoflamingoxZoroxMihawk. S!Doflamingo tortured-kind of!Mihawk.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**Warning(?): This might be NC-17. I don't know; I don't use this rating much.**

Zoro just woke up so his hair was all over his face. He started growing out his hair since Nami wasn't here to remind him constantly to keep his hygiene. His fingers tentatively brushed through the thin scar going through his left eye, a proof that he had taken off his guard. He needed to get stronger or else how could he defeat the man who was training him for the new world? He wandered out of the bedroom in search of the bathroom-which was right behind him.

The young swordsman only walked a few paces when he spotted a piece of paper just lying on the hallway. He usually ignored these kinds of things because Perona threw random objects on the floor for no reason. She was like any other stereotypical princesses: they weren't able to take care of themselves. But sometimes it got out of hand and it ended up with Zoro doing all of the cleaning.

_Before it could get any worse_, so Zoro picked up the paper. The paper was folded in half so on instinct he unfolded it, wondering what it hid. He was surprised that it was note.

Zoro's eyes narrowed at the note. The calligraphy was unfamiliar. The swordsman completely forgot about washing his face and combing his hair and wandered along the hallway with his face buried in the little note. Without his usual brain moving, the body found its way to the lounging room where Mihawk was reading a novel.

Mihawk peered out from his reading and frowned at Zoro, "What are you doing here Roronoa?"

Zoro snapped out from his thought process when he heard his name. He looked around his surroundings, "Where am I?"

The master swordsman pretended to not hear the question and stared at the note in Zoro's hand, "Is that one of Perona's pranks?"

"I don't think so."

"Hm? How so?"

"It's not her writing." Zoro handed the note, "See?"

Mihawk flipped open the note and skimmed through the writing. Slowly, the color drained from his face.

The master swordsman rose out of his chair, "This isn't good."

"Huh?"

"Roronoa."

"What?"

"Hide."

"...what?"

"Find somewhere to hide. Anywhere, hurry. Ah, maybe you can hide in the deep forest over there. You can survive for a few days yes? If you're hungry you can go and eat the Humandrills-"

"W-what are you talking about?" Zoro shouted, "I am not going to hide!" He ripped the note out of the master swordsman's hands and glared at the note. "It doesn't say anything dangerous!"

The note said just one sentence: '_I am coming for a visit_.'

Mihawk shook his head quickly, "No, you do not understand. This man is a tyrant. He'll do anything to get what he wants."

"Well can you at least tell me who this man is?"

The master swordsman hesitated for a second, "Hm, might as well." Zoro pulled up a chair and sat, patiently waiting for Mihawk to continue, "His name is Don Quixote Doflamingo. He is an old acquaintance of mine." Mihawk brushed a hand over his chin, "He's also one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea."

"A Warlord?" Zoro gaped, "You're friends with a Warlord?"

"...what's so bad with befriending a Warlord?"

"...they look anti-social." Mihawk frowned at Zoro and the younger swordsman frowned back.

Mihawk continued except his voice sounded a bit sulky, "Well, Doflamingo is different. He does whatever and whenever he wants-"

"-that sounds exactly what you do."

Mihawk grabbed the hilt of his sword, warning nonverbally that if Zoro interrupted one more time he was going to blind him completely. Zoro liked the man's look, but he decided to listen to him today. So he closed his mouth permanently shut and sat like a good boy would do. "He does it even during relationships."

Zoro made a face, "So this Warlord is a playboy?"

"You can put it that way, so," Mihawk pointed a finger at Zoro, "you are in grave danger because he loves anything that is beautiful...and you are beautiful," Zoro was about to open his mouth to retaliate, but he saw Mihawk's hand snap back to his sword, "so if he ever sees you, he will grab you, pounce on you, do anything to keep you from getting away and then-"

"Okay! I got it!" Zoro snapped and flung his arms up in the air, "You want me to keep whatever's left of my chastity correct?" Mihawk probably stained most of his by now, so it really wasn't the old man's job to protect him from this kind of danger. "Does the Warlord like girls too?"

"As I said earlier, he loves anything beautiful." Mihawk raised his head, "Where did that girl go? I haven't seen her in a while."

"She sailed off to an island specialized in toys. She's going to buy herself a doll or something..."

The master swordsman snapped, "Why didn't you go?"

"No way I'm going to go there! It's all pink and lacey!"

"What is so bad about lacey?"

"It itches!"

Suddenly they both heard a peculiar sound. Mihawk rushed to the window to see the source of the noise.

"...He arrived faster than I thought..." The master swordsman was quick on his heels, "Quick! Hide in that closet!"

"Wait! Whoa, Hawk-!" Before Zoro could make a sentence, Mihawk shoved Zoro into the closet and slammed the door shut.

"Don't make a sound. Erase all of your existence." That was all Mihawk said before he faded back into his comfortable chair, as if he had been there in the first place. The closet Zoro was sent into had an equal size of the bathroom Merry had. It was all filled with clothes with lace and flurry collars. Just staring at them made Zoro scratch his arms. The people Zoro could think of who would wear such a thing were either Sanji or Brook, thus made sense why Mihawk looked so good in it. Zoro was forced to try once one night since Mihawk and he were both drunk and done stupid, sexy things. He didn't think it was hot, but apparently the master swordsman thought it was because they went for another three more rounds of sex.

Zoro shoved some of the fluffy lace collared shirts away and squatted down close to the door. One of them, part of the sleeve he guessed, stayed floating above his neck area. He tried pushing it away, but the stubborn thing would not leave, so he eventually gave up and let it annoy him. The door frame had a blind like pattern so there was a thin opening. If he squinted and stuck his face close to the opening, he could obscurely see the other side of the room.

"Mihawk!" A loud lively voice boomed somewhere down the hall.

"Be silent Roronoa." The master swordsman hissed one last time before a figure kicked the door open. Zoro stared wide open in consternation because what appeared in the room was a gigantic pink thing. He squinted and saw that it was a jacket covered in exotic pink bird feathers. Zoro was sitting down so he couldn't approximate the man's height, but he guessed he was about three meters tall. He thought Mihawk was tall but the master swordsman was a wee little child compared to this pink man. The man wore intimidating sharp shades that shielded his eyes, just like Johnny-except he hid his eyes because his eyes were so sparkly feminine that it didn't match his style. This man probably just wore them because he thought it looked cool-just like how the man thought of his fluffy pink jacket.

The man had a perpetual smile on his face which daunted Zoro. The man was different from the other Warlords they had fought: he was eerier than Gecko Moria and slier than Sir Crocodile.

"What are you doing here Doflamingo?" Mihawk snapped in his low, handsome voice, "I thought you were chasing Crocodile's ass."

"Oh Mipo, don't act so sulky. Look! I brought you a gift." Doflamingo reached inside the fluffy pink jacket and pulled out a tiny (it looked tiny compared to Doflamingo's hands) paper box. "It's Mont Blanc. I know it's your favorite." The man snickered in a sing-song voice.

Mihawk looked offended, but the look on his face obviously wanted the cake.

"Which Blue?"

"North Blue of course." Mihawk frowned even more. Apparently the North Blue Mont Blanc was his utmost favorite of Mont Blancs.

Mihawk eyed the paper box, "What do you want? You obviously didn't come here just to give me cake."

"Fu fu fu, you are clever Mipo. You are right. I didn't come here just to hand you this. I came for answers."

"...what answers?"

"God Mipo. Can you stop with the two word sentences?" Doflamingo chuckled anyways and flicked his hand up in the air, "I've heard you are raising a pupil."

Mihawk's hand flew up to his face, "How did this leak out?"

"Ah, you know how we somehow have stalker Den-Den's crawling in every nook and cranny in our lives? Well one of them sent a word it seems and now the headquarters' in a panic. Is it true?"

"Yes yes it's true." Mihawk replied curtly.

"Is your pupil cute?" Doflamingo licked his lips.

Mihawk glared, "No. He is the ugliest creature I have ever met."

Doflamingo leaned back, as if surprised, "Oh no no no, I can't believe what I'm hearing! Our Mipo is lying? How will Crocie feel if he hears this?" The taller man slipped a hand under Mihawk's chin and lifted it so that it almost looked like they were going to kiss, "Should I be the one to punish our little Mipo?"

Mihawk absently swapped the hand off, "Stop calling me Mipo. And no, I'm not lying." Zoro didn't know he was sitting high on his knees, intensely watching the two interact. He couldn't believe that he was disappointed that they didn't kiss. He wanted to hit himself, but he didn't want to risk himself getting caught because Hawk Eyes was right about Doflamingo. There was a strange yet dangerous aura emitting from the pink man. If Sanji's perverted points were about thirty and Mihawk was about fifty, Don Quixote Doflamingo's was ninety.

Doflamingo let out a string of playful chuckles, "Why do you think I'm lying? Well because I know you Miporin, you love beautiful things! Look at you love! You're lavished in glorious beauty. And I know that you have no interest in worthless pigs-just like me...so..." The large fluffy pink thing fluffed up his feathers like one gigantic bird, "Where is your pupil?"

By then the aggravating lacey sleeve was causing the nerves on Zoro's neck to go crazy. He tried to remain still a stone to maintain his invisibility, but he couldn't bear it anymore. So he nudged his head to push the sleeve away. It finally surrendered and joined the rest of Mihawk's clothes. Zoro relaxed and peered to see where they were.

Zoro widened his eyes because all he saw was pink. He tried to reach for his swords but it was too late. The doors were swung open and Doflamingo practically loomed over the swordsman.

"My my my, what do we have here?" Doflamingo hummed as he, without heed, seized Zoro by the arms and raised him into his chest. The Warlord then proceeded to inspect Zoro with his eyes and his hands. Zoro writhed uncomfortably as the man's large hands was feeling him, "Mipo, you're such a liar! This kid's a hottie!"

"Stop! Don't touch there you-!" Zoro panicked as he pressed his arms deep into the pink, prickly jacket to create some space between him and the big bird.

"Fu fu fu, such a beautiful creature-hey, you have green hair. Is that natural or did you dye that?" He twirled a single curl of Zoro's green hair. Doflamingo brushed his nose over the swordsman's hair to give a sniff, "Mmm, you smell good."

Zoro blushed from the close contact and his voice rose in panic, "G-get off you freak!"

"Oh, where did you get that?" Doflamingo carelessly peeled open Zoro's jacket and saw the deep scar across his chest. He traced his long fingers down the scar and the man looked extremely excited as Zoro squirmed. Doflamingo also touched the scar across his left eye, "Mipo! Did you inflict these? What kind of _play_ are you guys doing?"

"Do not go any further Doflamingo." Zoro couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief when he saw Mihawk rise out of his chair and gave off a dangerous glare at the Warlord.

"Oh oh oh, possessive aren't you?" Doflamingo shrugged, "Fine fine, don't look so angry Miporin. Here. Catch." Doflamingo threw Zoro over his head like a bride throwing a bouquet.

"You fool-!" Mihawk lunged out to safely seize Zoro in his arms. They both fell back into Mihawk's chair. The master swordsman bumped his head roughly against the headrest and Zoro slammed his whole weight into Mihawk's abdomen, causing the older man to grunt. Doflamingo held his stomach as he roared into laughter.

"A-Are you alright Roronoa?" Mihawk managed to say after he was able to take in a breath.

Zoro shook his head to shake away the dizziness, "Y-yeah, I'm al-"

He suddenly blushed in scarlet and moaned out in a harsh, sweet pleasure. Mihawk simply grunted to muffle out his moans and saw the reason why the sudden lewdness. Zoro was roughly grinding himself against Mihawk's groin. He was literally screwing him on his clothes, using every muscle in his lower body to thrust hard. Zoro had his arms supported securely around Mihawk's shoulders so he could remain sitting on his lap without falling off. Zoro's gray eyes were shrouded from pain, but there was fear glittering in them. Mihawk liked it actually (since he was a pervert) and there were times that he wished Zoro would do this more often, but he knew Zoro would never do this kind of thing.

"I-I'm not doing this I swear!" Zoro managed to connect the words together before he spilled out more pleasurable moans.

"Doflamingo," Mihawk frowned at the Warlord with the slight undertone of gratitude, "you're doing this aren't you?"

The pink Warlord was still laughing but while one hand was holding his stomach, the other was deftly moving its fingers in a quick dexterous pace.

"Fu fu fu, how did you know?" Doflamingo grinned, "It's a little gift from me. Well, don't you look happy having your pupil act so wanting."

Mihawk clicked his tongue because the smile was evidently on his face. Zoro saw it despite the tears.

"You bastard!"

"My apologies Roronoa, but you're so demanding..."

"I hate you!" Zoro spat but his voice was smothered in honey.

Mihawk seized though panting lips with his, "I love you too." The master swordsman reached for the hem of Zoro's pants, when Zoro's hands stopped him. He didn't glare at Zoro because he knew that he wasn't controlling his own body, so he frowned at Doflamingo, "What are you planning?"

"Fu fu fu, don't ruin the fun Mipo. Your plaything will perform a _wonderful_ show for you. Would you like to see?"

"I do." Mihawk answered it before Doflamingo finished his sentence.

"Hawk Eyes!" Zoro shouted. If Zoro wasn't panicked then he was sure in frenzy now, "W-Why are you agreeing with him!"

"Doflamingo." Mihawk pointed to Zoro, "Proceed."

"Your wish is my command." Doflamingo snickered. When he twisted his wrist slightly, Zoro's body began to move on its own. The younger swordsman raised high on his knees so that Mihawk's view was looking up. From this beautiful angle, he was able to see how pointy Zoro's nipples had become. Mihawk had a strong desire to abuse it, but he didn't want to disturb the show.

Zoro's hand slowly trailed his fingertips over his bare skin, guiding them down his neck, pushing away the black fabric of his jacket, running gently over his muscular body, and to the hem of his pants. The whole time the young swordsman shivered and panted in harsh quick breaths, his face red in sheer embarrassment. When his fingers locked onto the elastic, his upper body rose even higher so he was ready to remove them. They slipped in the space between the fabric and his skin and he shivered violently; touching his groin was one of his sensitive parts.

"Stop, I don't-" Zoro gasped as his fingers disobeyed him and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. He peered down at the master swordsman who was enjoying every minute of it. He shook his head from side to side, the only part of his body he could move. "Aaah...Hawk-"

"Keep going Roronoa." Mihawk urged.

"Ah, Mipo, I almost forgot." Doflamingo was suddenly right next to the busy couple, "Since I'm giving you both the cake and this show, I want to have the honor of fucking him. Is that all right with you?"

Mihawk didn't look pleased, "Doflamingo, although you are the vilest, sliest, and the most perverted fiend in the world, I would never let you have him."

"Was that supposed to be a compliment?" Doflamingo chuckled, but his shades glimmered in an eerie sheen, "Fine then. If you're going to act mean, I won't back down either. Come slave." The Warlord flicked his right hand and Zoro was thrown onto the floor with a loud thud.

"Ugh, what the hell-!" Zoro realized he was free because he was able to rub his sore shoulder on his own. The happy moment left in a flash when a shadow loomed over him. Zoro snapped his head up and saw the pink Warlord glaring (he assumed he was glaring but he couldn't tell with the man's sunglasses) down at him. Without a millisecond of thought, Zoro was seized by Doflamingo's large hands and was thrown against the wall.

Zoro squeezed his eyes shut as a shock of pain electrocuted his frame and he crumbled down to the floor. He shook his spinning head to regain his balance, but he was yet again lifted off the ground. This time, instead of being thrown across the room, he was plopped onto something. Zoro peered down and saw that he was straddling awkwardly on one of Doflamingo's tall legs. There was minimal space between the Warlord and the wall. Zoro was trapped.

"Now, let's show Mipo what happens when someone acts too greedy."

"Stop you bird-!" Mihawk shouted but his voice suddenly halt to a stop. The golden eagle eyes widened in shock. He couldn't move from his chair.

"Fu fu fu!" Doflamingo turned to stick his tongue out at Mihawk. He also raised a hand with his middle finger stood erect, "Sorry Mipo, but you're just going to watch. I'll keep my ears open when you say 'yes'." Doflamingo turned to his attention to Zoro, "Now, where were we? Oh yes, the preparing."

"No I-!" Zoro's voice was interrupted by Doflamingo's lips. The swordsman moaned when the Warlord's tongue thrust down Zoro's throat. He tried to back away, but he forgot that there wasn't any space so he was pressed against the wall. The kisses got deeper and more passionate and Zoro's mind was spinning out of consciousness. With one hand poised in the offense way to prevent the master swordsman's movements, Doflamingo used the other hand to manipulate the younger swordsman. Their lips were locked so the warlord couldn't see, but when he felt Zoro's flinch and his eye shot open wide, he snickered pleasantly.

"How does it feel to prepare without Mipo's help?" Doflamingo asked in a sweet voice, and it was oddly familiar to Robin's when she was about to torture an enemy to death.

Zoro frantically shook his head as his own hands were abusing his own body. Tears poured out of his eyes when three of his fingers were probing deep inside, spreading his hole so wide, so brutally. His other hand busied itself by roughly stroking his own wet length. The fabric of his pants was getting moist and sticky from cum. Doflamingo gloated at the perfect sexy creature Mihawk kept in his hands.

"You not as beautiful as Crocie, but you're really really hot." Doflamingo trailed his long hot tongue up Zoro's neckline causing the swordsman to moan, "You will definitely sell high at my auction, too bad it's destroyed..."

"You pink piece of fluff!" Mihawk roared, "Don't go any further or else-"

"Or else what Miporin? Are you going to glare me to death?" Doflamingo cackled in mirthful laughter. "Come on Mipo, all you need is to say the magic words and you and your little lamb will be free-oh, you're coming already?" The Warlord stopped in mid-sentence when he saw Zoro's frame shudder. Doflamingo suddenly wiggled two of his fingers and simultaneously Zoro let out a scream. The swordsman's mouth went slack and he collapsed against the wall as his voice spilled out the rest of his cries. With his shaking body, Zoro stared down horridly at his hand gripping tight on his length to prevent it from releasing. The swordsman's was covered in tears and he whimpered as his hand gripped tighter, almost suffocating his own dick.

"Not until I say so." Doflamingo scolded him with a demonic smile. "Now dear little lamb, let's count how many fingers I can put into your ass until Mipo says 'yes'." The warlord trailed his middle finger down Zoro's sweaty chest to his groin and made small circles. When Zoro paled, Doflamingo chuckled and pressed his lips gently over the other, "Shall we?"

"E-Enough!" Doflamingo's fingers stopped and he turned over his shoulder. The master swordsman was shaking in absolute rage. Well, of course, since Doflamingo's pink jacket blocked the whole view, so Mihawk could only _imagine_ what the Warlord was doing with Zoro.

"Wrong word Mipo."

Mihawk gritted his teeth so hard the sound was heard across the room. "...yes..."

"Yes?"

"Yes I give you permission to fuck Roronoa." The last bit sounded like he forcefully spat it out of his mouth.

Doflamingo grinned like a young child, "I knew you had a mouth for something." The Warlord picked Zoro and strolled over to the master swordsman. He took Mihawk's hand into his and planted a chaste kiss. "Where's your bed?"

"...It's in the South Tower." His voice was still restrained.

"Alright then. Ah, you carry him. My leg's numb." Doflamingo put Zoro in Mihawk's arms and then walked to the door with light steps. The master swordsman took a good look at Zoro. Mihawk couldn't decide if he should make an expression of pity or smile because Zoro looked delicious. His face was red and messy from the tears and he was still sniffling. His whole body was shivering from the painful pleasure he had endured. After this, Zoro probably wouldn't want to hear the word 'sex' for a while.

Mihawk felt something brushing subtly against his chest and saw how hard and ignored Zoro's member was.

"Ah, poor thing. Let me help you."

"W-wait Ha-aaah-!" Zoro gasped when Mihawk cupped his hand over the tented fabric and gave it a little squeeze. That was all he needed for Zoro to come out hard and fast. The younger swordsman bit his lower lip was the wave of pleasure tortured him to moan out. He gripped Mihawk's shoulders tight and his toes curled up as he released all of his orgasm. The master swordsman felt the warm wetness in his hand as it spread through Zoro's pants.

When Zoro ejaculated every drop he had in his system, he let out a small groan before he collapsed on Mihawk. The older man cradled the spent swordsman and gave him light kisses.

The master swordsman felt Zoro squeeze him tight, "...ahhhh...I hate Warlords." Zoro mumbled in Mihawk's shoulder. At least Zoro still had strength to talk brusquely.

Mihawk patted him, "...He's an eccentric man, but he sometimes can be nice."

Zoro frowned, "You Warlords are so fucking perverted."

"I know." Mihawk hesitated a second, "...I'll give you half of the Mont Blanc after we're done."

Zoro made a face but he snuggled in the master swordsman's neck, "...not a bad deal."

"What are you taking so long Mipo? Do you want me to make you walk?"

"I can walk on my own, you fool!"

**The End**

**A/N: I think that Don Quixote Doflamingo and Enel/Eneru are the ultimate seme - meaning that no matter who they pair up with they will always be seme. **

**If someone asks, 'then who's top when Doflamingo and Enel/Eneru are in a relationship?' ...I have no clue...  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**A/N: Dedicated to askroronoazoro for motivating me to write the continuation.  
><strong>

Doflamingo led the two into Mihawk's room. It was as if the man lived in their home. Even Zoro, who had been living at Shikkearu Castle still couldn't remember where each room was located, This usually pissed off the Shichibukai when the older man felt like it.

Once inside the room, Doflamingo expected the room with a creepy smile on his face. He slilthered around the room and pulled down all of the curtains in the room. However, he turned to the other Shichibukai.

"Or...would you like to open them?"

"Close it." Mihawk snapped, "Those silly Humandroids are around, and they'll imitate everything as to what we humans do."

"Ho hou, how kinky." The pink tall man chuckled, "Interesting creatures you have around Mipo. You wouldn't want them to get their hands on your beautiful pupil huh?."

"Shut your mouth Bird."

"No." Doflamingo chuckled. He approached the taciturn Shichibukai and yanked Zoro out of his arms. Mihawk made another angry face, but remained silent. They did promise after all, and the pink man's devil fruit power was annoying. Meanwhile, poor Zoro was squirming in Doflamingo's large arms. He had acknowledged the Shichibukai's strength (and pervert level) and wanted to get out of it. Mihawk was perverted too, so if he multiplied it, sex was going to be near torture. Unfortunately,

Mihawk seemed like he wasn't going to help him this time. Worse, he was going to join in this activity.  
>Somehow, that calmed Zoro's jittering nerves. It freaked him out that he was going to do it with a stranger, but if Mihawks was around MAYBE the older man was going to help him out of this. Hopefully.<br>The younger swordsman didn't have time to take action and was roughly thrown into the bed. The sheets bounced and covered Zoro. Doflamingo snickered ominously.

"Fu fu fu, I see that you changed the blankets. Love the color Mipo." He hummed as he caressed the wine red colored sheets. He then crawled on the bed to wrap his arm around Zoro. The bed creaked from the sudden weight of the larger man. Mihawk just stood there staring as Doflamingo hugged his pupil and gave kisses to the reluctant man. There was an expression mixed with jealousy and envy in the hawk-like eyes. Finally, Mihawk removed his boots and slid in the bed with the two. However, he sat and waited for Doflamingo to give out some kind of order. This night, Doflamingo was in charge.

"So," Doflamingo started as his sunglasses flickered toward Mihawk, "Front or back?"

"I would much prefer the back, but I know you'll say no."

"Fu fu fu, you know me all too well Mipo. Are you stalking me?"

"Your desires are shown all over your big face, Bird."

"Wait...front...back," Zoro paled and switched glances between Mihawk and Doflamingo. Then the frantic eyes stopped at Doflamingo, "He's going to take me!?"

"Of course you silly bitch." Doflamingo chortled, "The fucking is the best part."

Zoro sent a glare at the master swordsman, but Mihawk was really enjoying seeing Zoro act so panicky. It lowered his ego at the idea that Zoro imagined his was smaller than the pink man.

"All right, enough talk," Doflamingo grabbed Zoro by the hair and shoved him down on the bed, "spread your legs and show me your ass."

Zoro coughed from the shove that knocked the air out of his lungs, and got his self together. His pants were already removed, so all he had done was to strip out of his dark green coat. Once he was completely free of all clothes, he threw them off the bed. He turned away from Doflamingo and did exactly how the man had ordered. He lowered his abdomen onto the bed, and brought his legs in a kneeling position. Then, he raised his lower half and pulled his legs apart. He could imagine what Doflamingo's face looked like. It was probably smiling like a devil. The man suited the image well.

Zoro let out a sharp hiss when Doflamingo got his hands in his hair again. He was shoved into the mattress and pinned to it. The strength in the hand was so strong that Zoro could not move. Zoro stilled when he felt a blunt object pressing at the puckered entrance.

"The lube-!"

"Hou, Mipo's kind enough to prep you? How nice," Doflamingo smirked, "but I'm not Mipo." He gripped Zoro's hips for support and thrust his hips forward.

Zoro made a loud muffled sound in the mattress when Doflamingo shoved his lust inside. He didn't see how big Doflamingo was, but he could feel stretching him. He _was_ bigger than Mihawk's (he wouldn't say that out loud). His insides were burning from the sudden stretch. A faint tingling came afterwards when Doflamingo sheathed himself to the base of his hard length.

Zoro's head was yanked up again, "Are you done screaming?" To Zoro's surprise, Doflamingo broke the placid barrier and was panting. He was human after all. "Fu fu, you're tight as a virgin. I like that."

Doflamingo raised his arm up, dragging Zoro's head with it. Zoro was forced to get on his hands. The hair yanking hurt, but it was a new experience. He couldn't say it was great to get his hair pulled during sex, but it had some thrill. He blinked because he had accidentally rubbed his eye against the bed and his vision blurred. When it all became clear, he was staring right into Mihawk's groin. The pants were off and the erected length was inches from Zoro's face. It was so unexpected, Zoro made a choking sound.

Zoro was having an awkward staring contest with Mihawk's dick, so Doflamingo yanked Zoro's head closer, "Fellatio kid, or are you more familiar to the word 'blowjob'?"

"Oh..."

Doflamingo chuckled darkly, "Open wide." Zoro yelled when Doflamingo took a handful of Zoro's hair and tugged at the roots. Then, his mouth was shoved in without a warning. Zoro almost gagged when he was shoved in too far into the throat. Mihawk winced in pain when he felt the teeth graze over. He didn't glare at Zoro, but he gave one to Doflamingo for treating his pupil so badly. Doflamingo smiled back.

He was used to swords in his mouth, but this was new. It was weird to have something that was warmer than the inside of his mouth. The moment of freaking out was gone, and Zoro was confused. What was he supposed to do? He raised his eye and saw Mihawk looking down at him. It was an interesting view. Mihawk's golden eyes were strained; it was a sight Zoro had never seen before. He liked that he was making Mihawk feel that way. Zoro's attention returned to what was in his mouth. So...suck? Why not?

He puckered his lips around the same time Doflamingo drew out. It was a quick chain of events. Zoro moaned and almost bit Mihawk if he wasn't careful, and Mihawk let out a harsh hiss. The master swordsman got a hold of Doflamingo's pink feathers.

"That hurt Bird."

"Hey hey, why are you mad at me for?"

"Can't you act more...respectful?"

"Why should I?" Doflamingo snorted, "Pain is fantastic." He grabbed Mihawk by the back of his neck and pulled so their lips smashed together. "Enjoy the pain Mipo." Doflamingo whispered between pressed lips. He nibbled Mihawk's bottom lip and gave one strong bite that punctured skin. Blood trickled from the opening and Doflamingo savored it like good wine. Mihawk was mildly irritated, but he couldn't move since his pupil had him by the mouth.

Speaking of Zoro, he was readily sucking and setting his tongue on Mihawk's blunt length, and he was testing stuff out. It seemed that Doflamingo stopped his movements and was mumbling something to Mihawk, Zoro was able to freely play around. He drew away so he could have better control and pressed his tongue firmly on the tip. He saw Mihawk's thighs tremble slightly and that boosted his excitement. It was nice to see the master swordsman show his weak side. He sucked until his inner cheeks stuck to Mihawk, and the legs were now having trouble standing straight. Zoro smiled inwardly and sucked stronger-when Doflamingo resumed thrusting his hips.

Zoro gave a muffled shout when Doflamingo pounded in, and Mihawk's tip grazed the back of his throat. He pulled away when Doflamingo drew back and coughed. Doflamingo slammed hard and since Zoro had nothing over or in his mouth, he cried out a loud moan.

"Whoa, what a moan!" Doflamingo cackled a laugh, "Fu fu, no wonder you keep him to yourself Mipo." Zoro didn't have time to breathe or return to his sucking when Doflamingo went on full force to fucking him. He pounded several times and Zoro's arms began to shake and failing to support him.

Doflamingo found out there were other reasons why Mihawk kept Zoro in secret. When they both came, he was surprised that Zoro remained conscious. Doflamingo always had the problem with sex partners fainting on the first. There was disappointment left in his heart when he had to sleep early because the other was just too tired to carry on. However, it was mainly his fault for choosing the frail looking ones to have sex in the first place. He had a sweet spot of taking advantage of people weaker than him. Doflamingo smile could not get any brighter when Zoro groaned but rose back on his fours.

Now, the pink Warlord got excited. Mihawk had found a great toy. He was so glad that the wee little hawk bird was kind enough(?) to share this wonderful partner. So, Doflamingo pulled Mihawk into another unwanted wet, passionate kiss and pinned him to the bed.

"Thank you Mihawk."

"For what?" Mihawk groaned as he leaned away from Doflamingo's kisses.

"For having such a beautiful durable lover." Mihawk snorted. The taller pink man sat up smirking. "We're going to have fun all night!"

"Only in your head."

"Are you sure about that?" Doflamingo asked in a teasing tone. Mihawk's golden eyes snapped wide when he suddenly rose to his knees.

"Doflamingo!" Mihawk shouted while he scooted over to Zoro who was lying in bed, panting and recuperating, "What are you doing to me?"

"Oh don't be scared. I'm doing you a favor." Doflamingo chuckled, "You don't need to do anything, and you'll have a great time."

Mihawk and flinched when his legs touched Zoro's, and the younger swordsman regained his focus. He saw the master swordsman through the blurry vision. He sighed of relief because it wasn't the big pink man. His eyes traveled down to Mihawk's length and smirked because it was hard. It had been untouched after Doflamingo started fucking him, so it looked large and throbbing with lust.

Zoro threw his head back and moaned when Mihawk thrust inside. The master swordsman gave several good strong thrust until he was fully sheathed. Mihawk grunted and winced when he was fully inside the hot wetness created by Doflamingo. Zoro hummed in pleasure because he was used to Mihawk's size, so he welcome it. He spread his legs wider so Mihawk had more room to move his body. Zoro was oblivious, but he didn't know that Mihawk's body was taken over.

At the corner of Mihawk's eye, he saw a flickering gleam in the Warlord's smile, and then his fingers began to move fast. Mihawk's lower body moved on its own, and pounded mercilessly inside Zoro. The two gasped and moaned hard from pain and pleasure. Zoro immediately realized that something was wrong because Mihawk never did rough sex. They had sex several times, but they had never done anything to hurt each other. They kept sparring and sex apart: sex was for pleasure and excitement and sparring was technical. Tonight, they were breaking that borderline.

"M-Mihawk, it hurts-!" Zoro shivered when Mihawk repeatedly pounded hard in his sweet spots.

"I-It's not me...! Doflamingo-!" Mihawk snarled through gritted teeth to suppress any sexual sounds, "You're going too far!"

"No I'm not." Doflamingo answered while watching the two moaning and writhing about, "Yours is small. It shouldn't hurt." Doflamingo chuckled again when Mihawk answered with a growl for offending his size. "Look, the kid loves it." Mihawk turned and his mouth pinched at the sight of Zoro. The younger swordsman was in obvious pain, but his face looked so beautiful. Sweat wet his hair and every part of his face as if he was splashed with water. His face was flushed red around the cheeks, and his lips were bright pink from the abuse of kisses. He choked sweet sounds on every thrust and whimpered when Mihawk thrust in his weak spots.

Mihawk found that Doflamingo was only controlling his lower part of his body, so he leaned down and collected the sweat droplets with his tongue. He trailed his tongue over the salty taste and then sucked Zoro's lips. Zoro body stilled when he entered his climax. He came hard and the two Warlords were surprised how thick it was despite it was his third.

"Damn...makes me miss my younger days." Doflamingo mused with a melancholy air.

"Arg...my back." Mihawk groaned while rubbing his lower back. He was free from Doflamingo's nasty powers and was able to pull out.

"Fu fu, you're growing old Mipo. Are you going to retire soon?"

"He's not going to retire until I beat him!" Zoro snarled, interrupting Doflamingo's teases. The pink man was oblivious to Zoro's threatening glares, and was actually enjoying it.

"Fu fu, you act so tough, but are you alright? Your hips are shaking."

Zoro's cheeks turned darker. This made Zoro sink to his knees and lower his head to hide his bright blush. Doflamingo crawled toward Zoro and grabbed the younger swordsman's face. He raised it so they were face-to-face.

"You are very beautiful, so much I want to break every part of you into pieces." Zoro paled because the man was grinning while saying this. Zoro wasn't able to right back because he was yet again pinned against the bed and his legs were being spread apart. The blunt object pushed inside him for a second round, and he was terrified on how he was getting used to its size.

From there it was more like a hot potato game. Once Doflamingo came, it was Mihawk's turn to screw Zoro. Mihawk, who was usually peaceful and strangely loving during sex, turned as sadistic as Doflamingo. They wrung out every drop of their lust to pound into Zoro. Zoro was barely conscious and his mouth was slack open, uttering out moans as frail as a kitten's cry. When Zoro was about to pass out, Doflamingo stopped and turned his attention to Mihawk. Zoro had to admit, it was the strangest sight to see the master swordsman looking so vulnerable. Zoro literally stared and couldn't help but blush and smile as Mihawk (sort of) made the sounds he made. When Zoro started scooting in to watch closer, and Mihawk was punching Doflamingo in the face to give him hints to stop, Doflamingo moved back to the other swordsman.

The last round, Doflamingo turned frighteningly gentle. He caressed Zoro's chest and his lower regions so soft that Zoro squirmed because it was so foreign from the pink Warlord. The man positioned Zoro so that he could rest his head on Zoro's shoulder as he slowly rocked himself in Zoro. Mihawk settled in front and pressed his lips on the younger swordsman while lazily sliding his hand up and down Zoro's length. Zoro could finally relax and accept each of his two lovers. He sometimes pulled away from Mihawk so he could kiss Doflamingo. He touched Mihawk in the places where he saw a faint smile on the placid face.

When they all came, it was wonderful. They barely had anything left, but they shuddered together and their minds went white from pleasure over pain. A faint sigh of a breath and all collapsed sideways on the soaked bed. Doflamingo gathered a fistful of the drier parts of the sheets and wiped himself off. He cracked his neck and, to the swordsmen's surprise, got up. He stretched his arms up in the air and yawned.

"Whoa, best sex I've ever had in months. Fu fu, thanks Mipolin for a great night."

"Never come again." Mihawk answered tersely. Zoro couldn't utter a word and just tucked his body in a tight ball. "You're leaving?"

"Hou, are you worried about me already? We can have another-"

"Go home you freak." Mihawk growled, too tired to listen to the pink jester's teases.

Doflamingo chuckled and kissed the two. "Sleep tight my bitches." The man let out a bright yet eerily quiet laugh and he wandered out the door as suddenly as he came in. Once the room had quieted down until they could only hear their pants the swordsmen let out a long, tired sigh.

"Roronoa."

"...nn...?"

"No training for a week. Understood?" Mihawk rubbed his sore bottom, "That freak."

"...okay." Zoro whispered as he scooted closer to the master swordsman and snuggled. The master swordsman kissed Zoro's hickey and love-bite covered neck and breathed in the strong scent of musk and sex.

**The End**


End file.
